Somari Worlds
by SupaLuigi
Summary: Bowser and Eggman have joined forces to get rid of their nemisis' Mario and Sonic. Can the heros and their friends defeat Bowser,Eggman and the new Metal Sonic Version 2. What about the relationships between SonicAmy, and KnuxRouge... Read and review
1. Evil!

Bowser stood in the throne room of his castle remembering past attempts to steal Princes Peach and take over the Mushroom Kingdom, all attempts were foiled by two Italian plumbers, the Mario Bros.

"Mr. uhh… lean n' green isn't the problem," He thought angrily, "Its Mario, him and those jumps and hammers and abilities are a menace to my plans! Every time I get her.. BAM she's rescued by the darn bros! My minions can't survive against them! If only I had help!"

"Maybe I can _help_" he herd.

He swung around and noticed two things, one there was a rip in the wall and two a man with a body shaped like an egg stood in front of the portal.

"Who, how, huh?"

"Robotnick, Dr. Robotnik is my name, evil genius at your service.

"I am Bowser the King of the Koopas, when did you get hear and how?"

"A new invention, it allowed me to go through space and time and I got hear when you were talking about a Mario."

"So you know that he always foils my plans of domination."

"I understand what you mean about foiled plans of domination, mine are foiled by Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends!"

Bowser stood there for a minute and thought about all this.

"What did you mean by helping me out?"

"Let's work together and get rid of our pests and take over the world! Muwahaha!"

"Great idea but how?

Robotnick smiled then chuckled.

"Your talking to an evil genius, I'll think of something If you tell me more of this Mario character you despise so much."

"Let me start off with the annoying jumps."

My first fanfic ever! And chapter 1 is done.


	2. Lets a go!

Mario ran up the hill to the castle jumping to get to the entrance quicker. He ran to the door and opened up. He smiled when he walked in, sitting on the steps was Peach. Peach jumped up and ran to him.

"Mario, what are you doing hear." She kissed him on the nose right when she stopped.

"I have no work today so I decided to come over"

They herd a yell outside and Toad came running in. Before they could ask what was going on, the door crashed open and fell off its hinges. When the dust cleared they saw a blue figure. His eyes roamed around, when his eyes met Mario's he just smiled and walked under the painted sun on the ceiling. He looked up at it ad extended hisarm to it, a light came down and the power star floated down to the figure.

He grabbed it and ran past every body with amazing speed.

"What are you doing, come back hear you … blue hedgehog!"

He ran after the Hedgehog only to see it run through a portal, hesitating he ran after the thief.

On Mobius…

Sonic was lying down relaxing for once not even thinking of running and looking for an adventure.

"Hey Sonic you won't believe what I found!"

He looked up and saw Tails running down holding a chaos emerald! Before he could say anything something jumped right in front of him and punched him, grabbing the chaos emerald and running away.

"Tails! Are you alright!"

"I'm fine" he said as he held his cheek, "get the gem back!"

He ran and right at the last moment the man jumped. Sonic turned around and a rip appeared right behind the man. He got a good look at the guy, he was short and chubby and wore overalls and a red cap. He smiled and went into the portal, without thinking he ran in after the suspender wearing man.


	3. Friends?

Mario found himself in a strange white room with nothing in it, except a blue hedgehog that had a confused look on his face. He kept turning his face from side to side looking until he saw Mario.

"There you are thief, give me back the Chaos emerald and maybe I'll let this slide."

"Thief, I'm no thief, I didn't take no chaos … thingy, you took the Power Star!"

"Huh? I didn't take no star."

"Well if you didn't then who did?"

"Awwww I thought Robotnik said they would kill each other."

Both turned around at the sound of the voice and saw a young turtle with spikes on his shell. He had popcorn and soda in his hands as if he was at a movie theater. Next to him stood a blue hedgehog.

"BOWSER JR.! I should of known, He can turn into me with a cloaking bandana!"

"But who's the fake hedgehog?"

"I'm Metal Sonic Version 2, a perfect replica of my counterpart" 

"Eggman created you didn't he!"

"_That is Master Robotnik, supreme ruler of Mobius and the Eggman Empire._

"BLAH BLAH BLAH I've heard that one before!"

The wall behind them turned into a screen and on it was both Eggman and Bowser looking annoyed.

"Well It's a good thing I planned ahead and made plan B just incase this happened."

"JR., MSV2 GET IN THE PORTAL NOW BEFORE THE ROOM EXPLODES!

As he said this Metal Sonic grabbed JR and threw him in the portal running in after him.

"EXPLODES we have to get out of hear beforeaaAAHHHH!

Sonic grabbed Mario's arm and ran into the closing portal. The ride was bumpy in the wormhole and found themselves falling out of the exit to the ground.

Mario felt himself getting shook by someone. He opened his eyes and saw the blue hedgehog looking at him.

"Are you okay Red Mustache."

"My names Mario" He grumbled, "I'm fine, I've been through worst, How about you?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle, and my name is Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog."

"It's looks we are going to help each other out to stop are enemies huh Sonic."

"It sure is, they're probably trying to get rid of us to take over our homes"

"I need to find a way to get home, I need to tell Peach and Luigi, I need to warn the Mushroom Kingdom, I……"

"Pull yourself together man, we'll find away to get you back…. Maybe Tails can help."

"Who?"

"My best friend, he's a genius."

"Do you think he will help," He said

"Posotive."

Mario saw Sonic extend his hand toward him in a friendly matter.

"What do you say, Friends?"

Mario shook his hand and smiled.

"Friends…"


	4. first battle

Mario put his hat down over his eyes and leaned against a tree. Sonic left to find Tails since they were on Mobius Sonic knew were to go and told him to stay here and wait. Mario got a good look at his surroundings, it was very green and hilly and it seemed the plants were dancing. Sonic told him this is Green Hill the first place he had an adventure the first place he met Eggman.

..EggBase..

Bowser Sr and Bowser Jr were jumping happily at the destruction of Mario. Eggman didn't seem to happy. He had a feeling the two escaped, he searched for them with his insect cameras.

"Please Koopa 1 and 2 I'm trying to work!" (I will call Bowser Jr… Jr.)

"Awwww come on Robotnik it's time to celebrate."- Jr said.

"Yea have some champagne"

"No need to… there still alive..."

"What… how did that happen… they should have gone boom!"

Metal Sonic walked in.

_Sonic can run quick enough to get in the portal, 3.5 seconds was more than enough time for him._

"Damn It All, were are they Robotnik."

"Green Hill… looks like Tails is with them…"

"That two tailed fox?"

"Yes… you two get back to Mushroom Land, I'll take care of them with plan C."

Green Hill…

"Sonic filled me in on what's happened… I'm Tails, my real name is Miles but I prefer Tails.

"I'm Mario."

Tails and Mario shook hands.

"Come on you two, let's get out of here!"

Sonic was sitting down on the left wing of the **Tornado** (Tails' plane).

"**Coming!**" They both yelled in unison.

Sky above Green Hill…

Mario was on the right wing, Sonic on the left and Tails was piloting. They were going to Tails' home; the flight was going fine… until a missile almost hit them.

"That was no missile that was a Bullet Bill!"

"A what Mario?"

"Whatever it is it came from another newly made robot by Eggman." Sonic pointed out, he didn't seem amused.

Every one looked down and saw a robot; It was one story high and had the Eggman logo all over it.

"Land the plain a good distance from here Tails, me and Mario will jump off and attack it. Ready Mario!"

"Ready."

Both jumped off and attacked, Sonic used spin attack and Mario punched and kicked. The robot just fell backwards and landed on the ground but to there dismay it got right up without a dent.

"Eggman's robots always go down with one hit!"

"Maybe he worked on a new type of body material."

They kept trying but only to fail, they were wasting energy and getting hit more often by the punches and Bullet Bills. They took a lot of hits and were exhausted and beaten up .

"We…can't… do it Mario," Sonic panted "were too weak."

"One more… attack and were…"

They looked up and saw the Robot's chest open. To there dismay a huge looking Bullet Bill (Banzai Bill) was getting ready to be launched at them. Right before it fired a flash of green flew by them and tackled the Robot, it hit the ground and the Banzai Bill was released in the air. The guy looked a lot like Mario but was skinnier and had a green hat and shirt, he also had a cape (note flew by).

"Luigi?" Mario yelled.

He turned around and threw two red mushrooms at them, and then he took a flower out of his pocket and threw it at Mario. Mario quickly ate the shroom and jumped and grabbed the flower. In a flash of light the flower disappeared, his hat and shirt became white and his suspenders became red.

"Sonic eat the mushroom."

He did and he could feel his energy regaining. Luigi flew down next to both of them.

"Mario send a fireball at the robot and you (he pointed at Sonic) use that spinning move right were Mario sent the fireball."

"I know what your planning Luigi."

Mario opened his hands as two fireballs generated. The robot got up and as soon as it was up he sent the fire right at the stomach area. The metal seemed to get warped and soft. That was when Sonic used spin attack and went right through the robot. The robot stopped electricity crackled and then it fell to the ground.

"**We did it, we did it**! They yelled happily.

"Hey what did I miss?

They looked and saw, he looked at everybody then at the Robot then at Luigi.

* * *

Just to tell you I might change stuff like the cape ability instead of gliding and floating you can fly with it. 


	5. Go Luigi!

Everybody was sitting in Tail's living room talking about the events that have happened. Mario was really happy Luigi came. Luigi brought Mario's pack full of mushrooms, flowers and feathers, he even brought Mario's hammer.

"This is great Luigi know we can get back home and warn everyone, then come back to help,so let's get going!"

"…………."

"Luigi… you don't know how to get back… do you."

"Correct"

"How did you get here then?" Tails asked

"Well it started like this…

"I was at Professor E. Gadd's and that was when Toad came and told us about incident at the castle. Gadd told me to run home grab items and come back, that he had a new invention that might help me find you. So I did what he said and then he showed me a teleporter. All I had to do was think of someone and then **poof** I'll be near who I wanted to be with."

"Do you have your Gameboy Horror with you?"

"Don't worry I was going to do **_try _**and contact him right before you asked."

Sonic and Tails watched as Luigi took a small device out of his pocket, he pressed some buttons then they herd a voice.

"Ah Luigi, Mario you seem to be all alright were are you?"

"On the planet Mobius." They both yelled into the screen.

"This will be a setback, I don't know how to get you back I thought you would be some were in Mushroom Land… were is Mobius.?."

"Hello…I said I would help." Tails said.

"Is there someone with you lads?"

Tails grabbed the Gameboy out of Luigi's hand.

"Can you send the blueprint through this device?"

"Sure can, wirelessly too, put next to a computer what do you want?"

"The blue prints for the teleporter, I can build it and send the Mario Bros home."

"Alright I'm uploading it to your hard drive now, it's done."

Tails looked at the screen of his computer.

"That was quick… I'll get working on this right away."

The Gameboy Horror screen turned off and Tails gave it back to Luigi. Sonic looked at Mario.

"Come on Mario we'll go to my friend Knuckles and tell him everything that is going on, Tails you should work on the teleporter."

"Luigi, you stay here too"

Mario reached into his pack of items and grabbed a feather; as soon as it disappeared Mario had a cape.

"Good, now were ready to go, when get close to Angle Island you have to fly us up."

"Just lead the way."

Both ran out of the house leaving Tails and Luigi to work, but shortly after Tails went to his computer. A couple of minutes later he seemed happy.

"I found Eggman's new base!"

"Wha… How?"

"Before we left the robot. I took the robotic brain out and put it in my computer, and I found the new base. I would go but I'm the only one who can make the teleporter… YOU HAVE TO GO AND BLOW IT UP!"

"WHAATTT? NO WAY, NU UH"

"You have to, Mario and Sonic are gone!"

"… Fine."

"Good, I already downloaded the map on your Gameboy Horror, you just have to fly there go in activate the self destruct sequence and run/fly for your life."

'Thanks… a lot."

Luigi ran out side threw the feather in the air, jumped and flew away.

"Good luck Luigi…"


	6. Adventure truly starts

Eggbase some were over the ocean…

Eggman typed away furiously at his computer keyboard yelling every second about the destruction of his robot.

"Damn it all it is all ruined; they could have been dead if it wasn't for the bad Mario clone!"

"What Mario clone?"

Eggman turned around to see Bowser Jr behind him. He had his paintbrush and blue bandana.

"Ahh you came in time BJ." (Bowser JR will be called BJ)

"What do ya need Roboman, why did you need me and my paint brush, and what Mario clone?"

"Watch this"

His computer screen turned on and a battle between Mario, Sonic and the robot from the robots point of view was being shown. The bot was about to send the missile at the heroes when a Mario, wearing green tackled the robot.

"That's no Mario clone, that's Luigi the lesser Mario Bro."

"Luigi? That guy your father calls a loser?"

"Yep, anyway why am I here?"

"I need you to make a bad name for Mario in Station Square."

Angel Island…

Mario was flying above Sonic, they had landed on Angel Island a few minutes a go and were now looking for Sonic's friend Knuckles.

"We are almost to the shrine Mario."

"Good I need to…

"Hey, who's on my… Sonic?"

Knuckles jumped out behind a bush.

"What are you doing on the island Sonic and who is the man with the mustache?"

Outside of Eggbase

Luigi was flying next to the door on Eggbase; he was using his Gameboy Horror to hack into the system to open the door. When it did open he snuck into the base undetected. He walked around looking for the central control room.

"This is just perfect… I'm lost, scared and I have to go to the bathroom, _a perfect mix_… hey is that a map?

Sure enough a map was on the wall he first looked for the bathroom which to his displease, there wasn't any on this ship.

"Well **_at least _**I know were the control room is… right…next…to me.

He turned next to him to see a door and on it in big red letters **CENTRAL CONTROL ROOM**.

He ran into the room and went over to the computer and took out his Horror.

"♪ Time to hack and destroy there is a lot here to be done ♫."

The door opened behind Luigi and who were to walk in but Eggman.

"**WAHHHH, **you of all the luck, how did the "lesser Mario Brother" get in my base?

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHOOO**ooooooohhhhh boy… I wet my self."

"Highly unsanitary but…

"_Self-destruct sequence activated, 2:00 in counting, Have a nice day!"_

"How did you… oomf?"

Luigi ran and pushed Eggman to the ground.

"That must have been Eggman" Luigi Thought.

Eggman jumped up and ran over to the computer; he activated the emergency evacuation alarm.

"First my robot gets destroyed by Luigi, now he activated the self-destruct sequence…"

"Come on… Come on… **COME ON!**

Luigi was by the door waiting for it to open; he only had 10 seconds left!

"Finally… got to fly fast 5 seconds left!

He flew out but still got caught in the explosion… but luckily a government agent going on a mission to get rid of the base was flying by and caught him. The bat looked down at the unconscious man and the burn marks all over him.

"He is in serious condition… the only place I can think to bring him that is close by is Angel Island."

Angel Island

Mario's jaw dropped down to the ground at the ancient stone carving that looked a lot like him. Sonic was also surprised at the carving.

"I have always wanted to know if this legend was going to come true… The legend that a man from a different world and a hedgehog would meet and save the worlds from total destruction, I would have never guessed the hedgehog would be you Sonic let alone that the legend would be in ancient Echidna mythology."

"It probably deals with the emeralds."

"Hey Sonic, Knuckles would those chaos emeralds look something like this?"

Both animals turned around to find Mario next to a bush holding a blue glowing emerald.

"A chaos emerald… were did you find that?

"In the bush"

"Come on you two, there is one thing you to have to do… go into the cave of Somari.

"The cave of Wah?" They both asked in unison.


	7. more info

Station Square . . .

A black blur jumped from building to building stopping every once in awhile to peer down at the people below. The black hedgehog folded his arms and looked down from the train station. In Shadows hand was the red Chaos Emerald. Skimming the area he noticed 3 familiar figures sitting at the dock. A pink hedgehog sat at the end of the deck on a lawn chair, a rabbit with 2 chao's flying around her and a purple obese cat sat at the end of the dock fishing with a frog on his head.

"The pink hedgehog may know were Sonic is… **Chaos Control!"**

"Hmm, did any of you hear that?"

"Hear what Amy?" asked Cream the Rabbit

A bright green light appeared at the end near Big.

". . .Isn't . . . that . . . Shadow?"

"It is, Big, what do _you_ want Shadow."

"Now there is no need to be rude Amy, all I want to know is were is the blue hedgehog is…"

While Amy and Shadow were talking Cream noticed a belt around Shadow's waist, and on the belt was a handgun.

"Uhh Mr. Shadow why do you have a gun, guns are bad."

". . . nothing you need to know, coming here and asking you about Sonic was useless… **Chaos Control**.

"Sheesh he is _sooo _rude!"

"Hey! Get back here you jumping graffiti man"

The three of them watched as a man with overalls and a giant paint brush ran around get paint all over station square.

Eggmans underwater base . . .

Metal Sonic v2 walked to a door labeled Robot observatory. He walked in and looked at the capsules. Metal Sonic Prototype was the first one, in it was a rusty colored Sonic shaped robot.

"_I'm very different from the older models, at first look I look just like Sonic… I have fur no metal like the other models…"_

The door opened and he quickly span around to see who came in, it was only Bowser Jr.

"Man, Roboman is fuming about how Luigi destroyed the last base, sheesh I'm tired running around as Mario and polluting is tiring, whaz up you seem . . ."

"_Different, I'm different from the others, I have emotions, I feel._

"OK your scaring me and COOL look at the other Metal Sonics and that Giant Computer, hey what are you doing?"

"_I'm going to use this computer for answers… a file about me!"_

MSv2 opened up the file, what he read made him shudder.

"**I finally did it, I Dr. Robotnik have created the ultimate way to destroy Sonic, taking the data from the Shadow clones I have, I made an altered Sonic, BY CLONING I made an 100 copy of Sonic but I upgraded the clone by put robotic parts in it, this was so successful I'm planning on making a whole new line BADNIKS, a cyborg army!**

"_How could my master do this to me…"_

"Don't feel bad, though what he did to you was kind of … wrong."

Angel Island . . .

Knuckels stood by the master emerald thinking about Sonic and Mario hoping they were alright.

"Knuckels there you are I need your assistance!"

"Wuh, that voice, Rouge!"

Rouge the Bat ran to him, over her shoulder was a man.

"I was going over to Eggmans base when it exploded an this man just seemed to fall from the sky."

"Wait … exploded, Luigi did it could this man be him, lets see . . . Yup its him, green hat with L on it and overalls, its defiantly Mario's Brother."

"Who ?"

"I'll explain later, we need to tend to these burns first."

In the cave . . .

"Mama Mia run for our lives."

Both Mario and Sonic were running as fast as they could (Mario was running right next to Sonic, Sonic was running as fast as he could) from the giant boulder rolling in the cave behind them.

"I hate caves, I hate boulders, I hate Indiana Jones!" Sonic yelled


	8. end of the tunnel for love

Angel Island . . .

Events were heating up on Angel Island not only were Mario and Sonic running from a boulder in the cave Knuxs and Rouge were having a fierce argument.

"What do you mean GO HOME I want to stay here and make sure this Luigi guy is okay and to meet his brother!"

"Look I told you what has been happening now you can leave and stay away from the MASTER EMERALD!

"You still don't trust me don't you, you head strung echidna why can't you just forget about the past and trust me?"

"You want to know why . . . because you are a thieving BITCH that's why! . . . uhh Rouge why are you looking at me like that?

Knuckels was getting very nervous know, Rouge was shaking violently in a rage She was angry, hurt and mostly heart broken.

She lunged forward kicking him right across the face then right in the gut, he toppled over in pain She kept kicking him over and over again screaming bastard over and over again. She started to slow down, Knuckels looked up and he saw something that made his insides feel cold, she was crying she suddenly flung her self onto the ground next to him bawling. He felt a rage rushing through him but not towards her, he was pissed at himself for making the only woman he loved cry thinking that he hate her. He stood up and wiped blood from his mouth.

"I'm sorry Rouge, I didn't mean those words."

She was listening to the kindness that came out from his mouth.

"I really don't mean those things in truth I'm scared, scared that I'll get hurt if . . . if . . .

"?"

In the cave . . .

"OKAY THAT'S IT THIS BOLDER IS GONING TO GET TURN INTO A MILLION PEBBLES!"

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO THAT MARIO?"

Mario grabbed his pack from off his back and opened it quickly grabbing his trusty mallet he ran around to the bolder.

"What the . . . WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Mario jumped and swung his hammer with all his might shattering the bolder.

"Wow, Knuckels can learn from you … hey what's up?"

"This came out of the bolder."

He held a small gem in his hand; Sonic noticed there was a small flame burning in it.

"That was inside that bolder hey it's glowing."

The gem was glowing brightly but the glowing dimmed though Mario's glove was glowing a dim orange until it faded. The gem turned into a rock.

"That was freaky, huh Mario."

"Yeah, come on lets-a go."

The duo of heroes walked in the cave for a little bit longer until they saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

"Well that was a waste of. . . HOLY SH!" Yelled Sonic

Sonic found himself looking down to the ocean below.

"Well . . . what ever was here fell of the Island so it is probably in the ocean . . . so I guess we should turn back."

"Not so fast you still got the Chaos Emerald right?"

"Yeah why?" Mario asked as he gave the emerald to Sonic.

"Just hold on tight . . . CHAOS CONTROL!"

Back to Knux and Rouge . . .

Rouge was crying, not out of the sadness but pure happiness . . .

(flashback)

"_I really don't mean those things in truth I'm scared, scared that I'll get hurt if . . . if . . . I told you how I really felt and you took advantage of me and then brake me by stealing the Master Emerald, I wanted to avoid it ,but I can't. Rouge I . . . I l-l-love y-you._

She jumped on him knocking him to the ground yelling "I love to" a million times. She smiled and brought her face closer to his inching closer until they kissed. She was complete, He was complete. The kiss separated but quickly came back this time their tongs wrestled. Both heard a gasp of air and they stopped to se a Blue Hedgehog kneeling over trying to contain a very kiddy love taunt and a man wearing a cap. But little did the all know was in the bushes someone or something was watching them getting ready for an attack.

Yo its SupaLuigi90 I cant believe it's been 8 chapters in this story . . . I should really write something new…


	9. Android

Well as you should remember, knux and rouge were making out and Sonic and Mario walked into there special moment. After they came to their senses sonic fell on to the ground laughing like an immature kid taunting and teasing (Mario noticed the "flames" surrounding Rouge and moved cautiously away). Then came the yells of rage (Rouge) and screams of agony (Sonic). Mario, Knuckels and Luigi (He had woken up from the yelling and crying) were huddled in the corner in cowardice. When the yelling was over they all looked at the site and saw Rouge crying and Sonic with an arm twisted in a funny away and a pool of blood underneath him. Rouge ran away and Knuckels ran after her. Mario grabbed his pack grabbing 2 mushrooms one for Luigi to heal his burns and 1 for Sonic. He handed Luigi the other mushroom and went over to Sonic ant bent his arm to how it should be and Luigi Shoved the mushroom into his mouth.

Back to the couple . . .

Knuckels had found her and was comforting her saying "Taunting was Sonic's way of saying congrats." When they heard three yells and a flash of lightning from where the others are. Both ran back and say Luigi and Sonic on the ground with electricity crackling over their body. Suddenly they heard Mario yelling to them move but it was to late a small ball landed between them, then it cracked and lightning came out and they fell to the ground. Mario jumped out of the tree and ran over to where the attacks came, felt something rushing by and he fell. He Turned around and saw a koopa shell spinning in place … it was different. It had a gun on its shell. It slowed down to a stop and came out of its shell, it was no longer a koopa troopa it was and android.

"W-w-what happened to you?"

"He he he, an experiment Eggman has been working on for awhile, I am a new breed, a robotic koopa, I am none of those todies anymore, no more stomping on me Mario I'm here to end this not just for my masters but for all who fell to your hammers and jumping. For REVENGE.

"Umm … I'm going now" Mario said this as he ran away yelling.

"Get back here and taste what you deserve."

As they were running the electricity surging through Luigi was rushing to his hands forming into sparkballs. Luigi awoke with a start and looked at his hands.

"My thunder palm is back!"

He looked over at the others and ran to them absorbing the shocks out of them, when they were all situated they noticed Mario wasn't there. And just as luck would have it they saw electricity a distance away, then it seemed to come closer until they heard Mario yelling and saw him coming with a turtle like thing chasing after him. The Gun on its back started light up and lightning came out. Mario jumped to doge it and kept on running

"Holy crap that must have been the thing that attacked us." Knuckels said.

"I-It looks like a koopa with metal on it."

"This sounds like something egghead would do to … hey how long have been on Angel Island.

"Never mind that and lets go help my brother!" Luigi said this as he charged lighting in his hand.

Mario found himself at the end of Angel Island with the crazed koopa getting closer.

"Step back, get away." He yelled

Mario put his hands up in defense and without even realizing it released a fire ball at the android and hit it. Mario looked at his palm and noticed it was glowing orange, then he remembered back in the cave.

"I got my Firebrand attack back."

"Yaar I'm gonna kill you raaaaa."

Mario looked and saw the koopa charging right back at him, but Mario sidestepped him and put his hand aflame and grabbed the gun yanking it of and bashing the koopa in the back of the head. He heard his name being called and he noticed everybody running towards him.

"Woah Mario YOU TOOK HIM OUT, MAN I WISH I WAS HERE TO SEE, THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN SWEET.

"You okay hon you look tired?" Rouge asked

"Yay, all from that running, and I forgot How much using the firebrand takes out of WHAAAAA!

Everybody looked down at his feet and noticed that the creature had latched itself around Mario's legs.

"There is no way I'm letting you live plumber, even if I have to die myself."

It all happened so fast that nobody could help. The android started to glow than an explosion. The explosion did destroy the android but not Mario. Mario is a quick thinker on his feet and made a fire shield at last second, while he is safe from the explosion he is not safe from being blown away. They all watched as he blasted off into the dusk sky.

Station Square Beach…

It was late morning when Mario woke up, he found himself lying on sand, the sound of waves crashing behind him and murmurs in front of him. He looked up and saw a lot of people looking at him.

"See it is him it's the man whose been writing graffiti everywhere."

"WHAT? no not again!"

He looked up and saw a huge City covered in goop.

"Look people it wasn't me, yesterday I was at…"

"Shut up." A pink hedgehog said

"Me, Cream and Big even saw you yesterday."

"Please listen to me I was with Sonic and his friend Knuckels on Angel Island …"

"What, you were with my boyfriend?"

"Huh boyfriend? Ohhh you must be Amy."

"Yea, but I never heard of you before"

"Its kind of a long story."

At that moment a whole lot of police cars appeared and the officers came out rushing to Mario. Mario jumped right over the police with ease, looked at Amy and CO and said "I'll explain if you help me get out of this predicament"

Mystic Ruins, Tails' Lab…

Tails was watching the events of Mario and team rose on the news when the rest of the gang appeared.

"Tails we need your help, get the Tornado 2 and help us find Mario."

"No need, look at the news."

Everybody looked at the screen and saw Mario and team rose running from the police."

"What is going on." Luigi asked

"It's a long story…"


	10. shadow

From where we left our hero Mario, he was running from the police with the help of Team Rose, ( Mario explained the situation) but things were getting more heated up. They kept dodging the police and easily taking them out, so the police called back, and wouldn't you believe it, the GUN military federation showed up. And thus brings us to here when Mario is cornered by the troops and Bigfoot mobile.

"Uh-oh were cornered … Cream I want you fly Mario up to the roof of the building, then flee, me and Big will take care of this!" Amy took her Piko hammer out.

"A hammer, you use one to?" Mario took his ultra hammer out.

"… So I'm guessing your going to stay and fight huh?"

"I've been through worse than automatic guns and a fighter robot…"

"But still you wont be any use if you get arrested by the military, that's why you should go!"

"Alright Amy Rose shut up and walk away from the middle aged man."

The commander and head of GUN said this "We will let you go and excuse your naïve way."

"I won't he's innocent I can tell from his voice that he is no villain, he's been framed by Eggman, he's helping Sonic …"

"Are you really that dumb Amy, if you don't leave I'm entitled to use force!"

"No way you old creep!"

"You left me no choice…" their was gun fire and everything was silent.

"Mario opened his eyes and looked around, he was safe Amy and her friends were safe, then he looked at the general he was rubbing his sprained wrist, his gun was on the ground a couple feet away with a whole in it.

"Do you really need to rush into conclusions commander."

"What! Shadow!"

Everybody looked up and saw on the roof of a building a black hedgehog with red highlights, he was pointing his gun in the air and looked down at the troops. All the troops whimpered at the site of black hedgehog.

"Oh Shadow you rescued us!"

"Thank you Mr. Shadow."

"Uh-huh."

"Whew… I thought it was Game Over for me." Mario wiped his brow

Tails Lab…

Every one had just watch the heart stopping event on tv, they were all in shock … that Shadow just saved all of them, well except Luigi a) he doesn't know about Shadow's personality and b) he was to busy crying, thinking that his Big Bro was know with their parents.

"Nooooooo not Mario I cant be alone in my life, he was all I had left WAAAA-AAAA."

"Hey Luigi… Luigi … grrrr CUT THAT OUT HE'S FINE!" Knuckles yelled at the top of his lungs.

"WHAAAAaut?

"Shadow just saved him … boy I've never seen such a close call, Have you Sonic? …Sonic?"

Sonic was nowhere to be seen…

Station Square…

In a flash of light Shadow disappeared from the roof and then was a few feet from the commander. All the troops knew what Shadow could do and they retreated a ways back.

"I could have you killed for that…"

"I would like to see a lowly human like you to try." Shadow turned around and walked to Mario and the others.

"He is innocent, I saw the creature who impersonated this man, the creature is working with Eggman, I followed the faker for awhile until he was zapped back by Eggman."

"Yup and if the military wasn't so headstrong, and listen to Mario you would of gotten a heads up and started to prepare."

Walking over to the group was Sonic The Hedgehog.

"Hey Mario, we got worried when you went flying yesterday, it's a good thing we went to Tails' lab or we would have never known were HACK!"

"Ohh Soniku, oh how I've missed you!"

"Hack cough can't breath … losing air, dizzy."

"Does she always do that?" Mario asked

All the people around (in unison) replied "yes".

"… okay then what is going on…" the commander asked

"Yes, exactly what is the doctor planning."

"Oh mama mia, how many times are we going to explain this."

"This should be the last time especially since this all going to be on tv." Sonic answered

Author Comment

10 chapters hooray and almost one year on For you who don't know I have another story out, it takes 10 yrs after somari worlds. So read and review. Hakuna Matata people.


	11. More events

Bowser's Castle …

Eggman had set up a lab in the bottom of Bowser's Castle, he was wandering around … deep in thought, he had the look like he did something that he shouldn't have. No people, he's not thinking that taking over the world is bad. Bowser just walked in.

"Hey what's up … you seem to be, err I don't now."

"I have a feeling that when I came to this world the first time, I did something, bad."

"Really … Yay I've never been able to ask you how exactly how you've been doing that?"

"With that" he pointed behind him "My chaos control machine, It is powered by a chaos emerald I found."

While he said that he ran over to the machine and typed on the keyboard searching for any glitches."

"When I first came here using that machine it was working with 93 efficiency,

and since it was working I never did anything else Oohoo what's this?"

On the screen was outer space and a strange green "black hole".

"The sensors indicate that the entire hole is Chaos control!"

"Is that bad?"

"I don't know but its been their all this time and nothing happened, so it's fine"

He turned the screen off and they walked out, but if the stayed and watched a second longer they would have saw green lightning come out of it and go through space…

Station Square…

Every thing was explained not just about Mario and Bowser, but Amy explained to Mario about the Ultimate Life form, Shadow the Hedgehog. Both Sonic and Shadow were not their. They are on the roof of the train station talking.

"So Shadow, finally came down from the ark huh."

"…"

"You want to say something; Amy already told me that you were looking for me, so talk."

"… Thank you."

"Wuh?"

"Thank you Sonic, for trying to help me… for the past few months I've been thinking."

"Thinking of what Shadow?"

"As you know I said I was putting the past behind me, but any time I tried, all lost memories came back and showed me everything … then came the memories of you Sonic, from a few years back and the more recent ones with Black Doom … you and your friends all stayed by me, and I thank you for that."

"… Shadow … I."

"Uhh am I interrupting this friend to friend confinement?"

"No, it's over Mario."

"Yea, well anyway I came to find you Shadow and Thank you for saving my life and to properly introduce myself, my name is Mario Mario."

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, I'm the Ultimate Being."

"I think that's pretty neat, Amy explained to me about you and your …past."

"… I tried to forget about it, but I just can't."

"Pff… not even the Ultimate Lifeform can reach Hakuna Matata, no one can, it's impossible."

"I guess your right … Mario."

"Heha glad to of some help."

"HEY WHATS THAT FLASH OF GREEN LIGHT?" Amy yelled

Everyone looked up in the sky and saw a green light flying in space, it was heading toward something floating in space.

"What is that light and what is it heading for?"

"That light is Chaos Control and going to hit the … the…"

"The SPACE COLONY ARK!" Shadow yelled

The green light hit the space station and it disappeared without a trace.

"No, it can't be…"

"I bet Eggman has something to do with this, Don't worry Shadow we'll find the Ark."

"Yea, but first things first, we better get back to Tails' lab and see if he's done with the Teleport Machine."

Tails' Lab…

"So its done."

"Sure is Luigi, all we have to do is wait for Mario and Sonic to get back before we can go to your world."

"Hey were back!" Sonic yelled

"We brought company … and do you have any food, I'm starving!" Mario yelled

Everybody went to greet them, but surprised to see Shadow with them. After they talked about the events and what happened to the Ark. Tails came out of the kitchen and handed sandwiches to everyone. And they ate in silence, Knuckles and Rouge were the first done and they walked out of the room hand in hand and right before they walked out of the they shared a quick kiss, everyone (except Sonic, Mario and Luigi) jaws dropped to the ground. The 3 quickly told them that they became a couple.

"Is everyone done?" Tails asked "Good, know we can get ready to …"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK YOU KNUCKLES!"

"But Rouge you don't understand I don't want you to get involve in this because …"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A MAN AND YOU HAVE CONTROL OVER ME!"

She ran out of the room fuming and cursing, Knuckles ran after her.

"Ooh, well uhh everybody go around Mario and Luigi keep your mind closed and let The Mario Bros. think of where to go. I'll meet with you guys in an hour I have to do some things.

"Got it little buddy, fire it up."

The group became a white light and disappeared. Tails was walking out of the room to see a surprising sight, Knuckles and Rouge making out.

"Whew … Okay I understand you can go, you know I didn't want you to go because I don't want to lose you … you're the only women in my life."

"I know…"

"Uhh, everybody left so I'll go back and turn it on for you to."

"I'm going back to Angel Island to get the Master Emerald."

"Okay well are you going Rouge?"

"Sure."

Tails turned the machine on and rip opened, in the rip they could see a big and beautiful castle. Tails explained that he modified the machine from the original so that when it was to be used to get to Mario's world that it would make a rip to the world after being used once.

"Well I better get going …" She ran to Knuckles kissing him "Uhh remember what I said earlier…"

"Yea when you said "F.U", are you going apologize?"

"NO, just giving you a heads up, I'm planning on doing **_that_** you before this mission is over." She said seductively

"… Eg … wa … huma…"

She ran over to the rip and jumped in. Knuckles was deep crimson, he looked at Tails whose jaw was on the ground.

"You two just warped my feeble 8 year old mind…"

Authors Comment…

Hahahahahahahahaha got that idea from Kal0-and-Summer. Read and review.

P.S - SONIC characters in the mushroom kingdom

P.S.S - They find the space colony ark!

P.S.S.S - I like apple sauce

Also ... do you think I should do a Knuckles and Rouge Lemon?


	12. kingdom

SupaLuigi: err Inoticed that chs 12 and 13 were odly similar so I combined them together...

* * *

"…Mario … your world has eyes on the weirdest things …. It's freaking me out…" Sonic was looking around noticing eyes on mountains, blocks etc.

Everyone except for Tails and Knuckles are now at the Mushroom Kingdom Castle. They all introduced them selves to the castles inhabitants and vise versa. They explained to the princess what is going on and she has issued a warning throughout the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Really I don't see anything weird…" Mario replied

"……."

"You've all been through a lot in one day." Peach said.

"Yea, but we handled it!" Sonic said still looking around.

"When will that fox lad come, I would really like to meat such a mechanic, he seams so bright. How old is he?" E. Gadd said.

"Only 8, he loves to tinker and make machines." Sonic replied

"Someone talking about me?"

"Everyone turned around to find Tails walking over to the group, Knuckles was next to him and Robot following behind them. The Tornado was down in the opening. Tails was also holding a bag.

"Omega?" Rouge said

"Hey Omega." Shadow said

"Greetings."

"Hey isn't he one of Eggman's robots?" Mario asked

"Correction, I was one but he shut me down and imprisoned me, I have deep detest for Eggman.

"Oh."

"Well anyway the reason why I didn't come with the rest of you guys was because I wanted to tell the Chaotix and tell them to look for the Chaos Emeralds and to get the Tornado.

"How are the Chaotix going to find the emeralds?" Sonic asked

"With this." Tails reached inside his bag and took out a device

"The Horror DS, I based it on Luigi's Gameboy Horror!"

"Amazing" Gadd said he walked over and studied the device.

"I worked on them secretly, I made 7 so far. They can be used to contact people and they can search for High energy readings … but it wont work here because your world isn't mapped on it yet…"

"I brought my computer maybe we can upload the map, and mark key points like the castle and my lab and Luigi's Mansion …" Gadd replied

"Sure lets get working!"

* * *

Everyone was inside the castle talking, trying to get to know each other, except for Sonic who was outside leaning against the bridge looking into the moat. Shadow was on the roof. Sonic heard the repaired door of the castle open; he turned around and saw Mario walking out. He went over to Sonic jumped up and sat at the end of the bridge, feet dangling off the side.

"You seem to be deep in thought … what's up."

"I never thought I would help save another world other than my own, not to mention go to another world … a totally different world may I add."

"You have been through a lot of adventures haven't you?"

"Oh yea, a lot."

"So what was your most recent one?"

"Last month me, Tails and Knuckles were in a air board contest set up by Eggman, he was trying to get the Chaos Emeralds and a "key" to bring up the Babylonians ancient home to steal the treasure. The "key" was with a group of air boarders called the Babylon Rouges who are descendants of the ancient civilization. So to make a long story short we teamed up, beat the guardian found the treasure and Eggman knocked himself unconscious from finding out the treasure was nothing more than a flying carpet … what was your most recent one?"

"About 4 weaks and … 3 days ago I went to a place called Rouge port … Rouge … ah well anyway Peach sent me a magic map to help her find a treasure … what is with our adventures and the word similarities … ya so I arrived to find out peach was kidnapped … again … so I teamed up with new friends I made and we had to find the 7 Crystal Stars which were the key to opening the thousand year door … key … sheesh what is with the words … yay so anyway we saved her and defeated the demon, Shadow Queen and the world was saved from eternal darkness and being enslaved by the Shadow Queen all thanks to me my friends Peach and the 7 crystal Stars."

"Seven … crystal … stars …"

"Yes …"

"Doesn't that sound oddly similar to seven things in my world which we have 2 of…"

"THE SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS … I never thought of that … strange …never thought there would be gems similar to each other from 2 different worlds…"

"Oh believe me Mario I have been through this once before … the Sol Emeralds … a girl called Blaze was the guardian and Eggman and Eggman Nega both wanted the emeralds for power to take over the world. Eggman took the Sol Emeralds and Blaze went after him so we both had to stop them and insure the safety of each others worlds … oh crap …"

"What?"

"Because the Sol emeralds were cast in to my world both mine and Blazes started to form together because of emeralds inbalance with each other … the only reason why the worlds didn't disappear was from the fact I had the Chaos Emeralds… I wonder if the effect will happen here also…?"

"If it were to happen it would have started by now … but still it is still strange that we have similar gems…"

"I wonder … nah probably not…"

"What … tell me…"

"I wonder if I can use the power of the star gems to use chaos control… not to mention to use them to become Super Sonic…"

"Stars … I still need to retrieve the Power Stars from Metal Sonic Version 2… Super Sonic?…"

* * *

"Come on you worthless toadies put some muscle into it, chop chop" Eggman claped his hands trying to make Bowser's Baddies to work faster."

"(sigh) I shouldn't let turtles and walking mushrooms do what a robot could do better."

"Hey Dr. Robotnick what have you been doing … and what are my servants doing…"

"Well Bowser I need a hand to make the Ultimate Mech to defeat Super Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog.

"A hand! Were the ones doing the work!" A magic koopa yelled at Eggman from down below."

"Aw shut up Kamek." Bowser yelled down

"Yes m'lord."

The Ultimate Mech will be unstoppable It runs on Chaos Emeralds and the POWER STARS that MSv2 stole from mushroom castle, even with one power supply it would be impossible to defeat and with both it shall be unstoppable MUWAHAHAHA!"

"Hehe and we already have the stars … Buwahaha!"

* * *

SupaLuigi: well I fixed it!


	13. Chaotix emerald

SupaLuigi: This is one of the suckiest chapter ... Al ittle jumpy ... made up of little segements than the Chaotix segment ... R & R please!

Containment Chamber

MSv2 has been keeping a low profile ever since he found out about what he is. He's been evading Eggman and only seems to allow Bowser Jr. to be around him. He is in the storage area of Eggheads badnicks, looking at the spare parts unfinished robots and cyborg Koopas in stasis capsules waiting to be awakened.

"Hey MS2 …"

"…"

"Don't wanna talk?"

"Not know Jr…"

"… do you need anything?"

"I'm … fine."

"…"

* * *

Mushroom Castle 

"Here you go Mario here's the Crystal Star, this thing is amazing with its endless supply of energy, its helped me power the hydrogush 5000 prototype."

"Well, glad it was of use to you Gadd … here Sonic try to use Chaos Control."

"Gladly … CHAOS CONTROL … … wuh … nothing … … … …"

The front door opened and Shadow walked in.

"… gimme …" Shadow took the crystal tossed it in the air "CHAOS CONTROL!" in a flash of pale green light Shadow dissapered."

"Dude … that's unfair … I WANT TO TRY AGAIN!"

Shadow walked back in.

"It proves I'm better."

"Shut up"

* * *

Bowsers Castle 

"Almost done … when this is complete Mario and Sonic will be destroyed!"

"So how much longer I want to murderize em."

"All in good time … I'm going back home to retrieve as many Emeralds as I can.

Castle Gates

"So you, Shadow and Sonic are going to retrieve the other 6 Crystal Stars?" Peach asked

"Yep it looks like it will only be us going … are the rest of you sure you don't want to come?"

"Yea it will be quicker if you three go, we'll stay here and watch out for any signs of Eggman." Tails said "… here take one of the Horror DS…"

"Thanks little bud." Sonic said taking the device and putting it in Mario's pack he looked inside and saw mushrooms, feathers a hammer and some strange caps.

"… hey, Mario … never mind."

* * *

Station Square 

"Come on boys, puts some "oomph" into it." Vector was watching Charmy and Espio cleaning the goop like paint with oversized brushes.

"This is unfair why do we get to clean the paint and why aren't you helping?" Charmy asked.

"To answer why we (Espio said "**WE?**") are cleaning the paint because we are getting paid big bucks by the GUN military and the Mayor and the reason why I'm not cleaning is for the reason that There is a Chaos Emerald somewhere here in Station Square, That's what the device Tails gave us is saying."

"Can I play with the 2 screen Gameboy; I wanna play some Pokemon."

"Shut up Charmy … hey 1 more emerald is coming this (explosion, and a building a few blocks down loses part of its top.)

Wah … look!" Espio yelled

Eggman appeared from the parting dust in his mobile Laughing holding the gem."

"Muwahaha I know have 3 emeralds in my possession know!"

"EGGMAN!" The Chaotix yelled

"Hmm well if it isn't the Chaotix looks like you're to late for the emerald, I'll just be leaving know, before Blue Boy and Jumping Plumber get here. "

"Well guess what were in charge because Sonic and His palls are know in the Mushroom Kingdom." Charmy yelled.

"W-wah?"

"That's right, so how about you hand over that emerald nice and EASY(Sonic Heroes reference XD LOL)." Espio said.

"… heheHAHAHAHA, ooh hand over the Emerald eh, do you think you losers can get it from me."

"Oh we know we can … we brought us a secret weapon." Vector Snickered

"?"

Vector took out a chocolate bar.

"W-what are you going to do with that?"

Vector unwrapped it and handed it to Charmy.

"Y-you … you wouldn't dare…"

Charmy shoved it in his mouth. Espio took out a bag of pop rocks and a can of Mountain Dew.

"NO, ARE YOU MAD!"

Charmy took the bag of Pop Rocks and dumped the bag in his mouth then started to drink the over caffeinated drink.

"NO, THE UNIVERSE IS GOING TO BE DESTROYED!"

"glug glug glug GULP haaaaa … BURP … … … … … … … … C-charmy … go … boom … … … … **_CHARMY GO BOOM_** HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" (Reference to a FanFic created by Kal0 and Summer)

Charmy then flew at amazing speed toward Eggman.

"No no NO … … **_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _**(Sonic Heroes again LOL XD)

* * *

Bowsers Castle 

"I wonder when Eggman will retu…"

Bowser's door to his throne room opened and walked in a hideous sight, a swollen Eggman … eww nasty.

"Woah! What the hell happened to you?"

"Never … again … will I return … alone …" Eggman Fainted and fell on the floor

"WOAH WOAH MEDIC NOW!"

* * *

Chaotix Detective Agency 

"Well boys we got the emerald … but Eggman still has 2 more …"

"I'll contact Tails and tell him are current status …"

"When you're done Espio, can I use the Gameboy to play Pokemon?"

"SHUT UP CHARMY!" Vector yelled!

* * *

SupaLuigi: I was planning on doing fics all day but that's not gonna happen … I'll try to do a new chapter of Shadow later tonight… 


	14. that was disturbing

SupaLuigi: Aaaaaaargh I got to get a new chapter of Shadow done and vampires rein and requests … Arrgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggh! starts bashing head against the wall

Louis: … your going to hurt yourself … notices blood running down the walls … never mind…

hears another bashing sound and turns to see a whit fox start bashing her head against the walls

Kal0: I like this game!

Louis: o.0; okay … who the heck is this vixen?

SupaLuigi: That's Kal0 … I'm using her in my Shadow fic … she's errrr … special…

Kal0: Can you guys play twister against your feet … I do … they always seem to beat me.

Louis: o.O whaaa?

SupaLuigi: … You'll get use to it…

The Open Ocean

Mario was looking over the side of the boat, looking at the briny blue. In the distance he could see Rouge Port, they were nearing there destination...

"Good almost there ... the quicker we get the Crystal Stars the quicker we can get back to the mushroom kingdom and stop Eggman and Bowser's plan..."

A door slammed open behind him, Shadow walked out dragging one leg ... Sonic was clinging on to it.

"Let go..."

"After you tell me how you were able to use Chaos Control on the Crystal Star and I wasn't..."

"I don't know ... I've told you this for like ... whenever we left the castle ... ya know its annoying being asked the whole way to the docks ... and even more when a guy is trying to sleep in the cabin and a blue pest comes down there and keeps asking the question!"

"... sooooo ... ya gonna tell me now...?"

"... ... ... RAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Shadow started swinging his leg violently trying to get the blue bug of him. After a couple of minutes of yelling Sonic was flung off ... Shadow darted ... Sonic got up and ran after him. They ran around the deck.

"Tell me Shadow, TELL ME!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Mario: -.-; "sigh ... mama mia ..."

Mushroom Castle

"I will destroy Eggman and anybody who gets in my way."

"Calm down Omega … we all want to stop Eggman too but we just can't rush here … were in a totally different world …"

"That's why I called both KNN news station … and the "Koopa Kronicles" news paper." Peach said.

"Hm, news?" Knuckles asked

"Yes they'll both be here at one in the afternoon tomorrow."

"So were going to tell them what's happening?" Tails asked

"And it the perfect opportunity to introduce all of you and to keep the kingdom on the lookout for Eggman."

"Well I think its time to get going … come on me and Gadds will lead the way to my mansion we can spend the night there … and come back here for lunch."

"I guess this means the animals are leaving … well good these repulsive beings are sure taking to much room." Toadsworth said scornfully

"Toadsworth! … I'm Surprised in you!"

"Well princess how do we know we can trust such … such creatures." And with that he walked away.

"Well that wasn't nice."

"I know Cream … but what gave him the right to say such things!"

"I'm really sorry Amy, that Toadsworth said all that … I must apologize everyone…"

"No it's not your fault but that Mushrooms." Amy replied… …

Sonic and Shadows groupies were all getting ready to go with Weegie and Gadd. Rouge watched them … she then did a big yawn (it was fake by the way)…

"yawn I'm really tired I'll think Knuckles and I will stay at the Castle tonight."

"Say wah?" Knuckles cried out

"I guess you guys should get going …"

"Wah … ooooh … uh … oh … time to go follow the Plumber and Scientist…" Tails Said

"Your not going to leave me are you Tails!"

"… … Later Knuckles."

"WAH!"

"Whats going on Tails?" Amy asked

"… err I'll tell you when we get to Luigi's Mansion…"

As soon as the door closed they could here a yelp from Knuckles and a teasing "you can run but you can't hide" from Rouge

Tails: o.o "…"

Everyone else: "...?..."

Rouge Port

"Well here we are sir … I still don't understand why you keep coming back here… but that's your business…"

The boat jumped out of the water and like paper folded itself backwards and steamed away.

Sonic: O.o "But how did … when could … … …"

"Wah…?" Mario asked

"My head … so strange … world improbable…"

"….oooooookay … it's getting late … lets head to the INN … we can rest tonight then tomorrow get the Crystal Stars…"

"Fine by me … being that … I didn't get to take a _nap _on the boat…" Shadow said glaring at Sonic.

Of course as soon as they started to walk Sonic started his annoying streak…"

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"SHUT UP!"

"Tell-"

"DON'T MAKE ME COME BACK THERE!" Mario yelled

"He started it…" Shadow replied coolly

"I don't care who started it … I'M GONNA FINISH IT!"

It was quiet all the way … until they were in front of the INN … that's when it happened

"Tell me…"

"Shut the Fu-"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"… uh oh…" they said in unison

Mario turned around yelling and charged right at them. Of course the hedgehogs could have outrun him but they were already holding on to each other screaming at the top of there lungs.

SupaLuigi: that's it for know…


End file.
